The present invention relates to articles of jewelry, and is directed more particularly to an article of jewelry that is adapted to be worn on a human thigh.
Many types of decorative articles have been designed to be worn as fashion statements or fashion accents on various parts of the human body. One type of such articles includes articles, such as tiaras and rings, which are inelastic and inflexible and which are worn in fixed positions on a wearer's body. Another type of such articles includes articles, such as necklaces and bracelets, which are inelastic but flexible and which are worn on parts of the body having naturally rententive shapes such as, for example, the neck, the waist, the wrist and the ankle. A third type of such articles includes articles, such as armbands and garters, which are elastic and flexible and which are worn on parts of the body that lack naturally rententive shapes such as, for example, the upper arm and the thigh.
With decorative articles of the last of the above-mentioned types, the only possibility for producing the eye-catching motions that characterize necklaces and bracelets has involved the use of decorative items that hang downwardly from the associated elastic support members. While such decorative articles are beautiful and eye catching, they have the practical disadvantage that the items hung thereon have a tendency to catch on things such as the clothing or jewelry of other persons, particularly during dancing, or to come into contact with food items during meals.